


Lost

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Oh, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Au where litterally everything is the same but Fen's map stops working for a bit





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I wanted to be funnie

"Fen? Can you come out?" Asked Dorothy in a nervous tone as she tapped her furnace. Out came the shining blue vectron sprite, looking... as neutral as ever. Vectron sprites didn't seem to have too much emotion range when it came to their face at times. At least until what they were feeling was obvious. Or they were about to blow up in her face while screaming. 

"This is the fifth time you've made me come out ever since we got in here!" Fen snapped. 

"We're lost aren't we." She said it plain and simple. Her face and tone easily could've been compared to a flat line. 

"Wh- NO! What gave you that idea?!" 

"We've passed this golem for the fifth time." She darted her blue finger at a golem, with five scratches just below its shoulder. Fen's face went through five different expressions in two seconds. 

"Well, how are YOU sure? Every golem looks the same here!" 

"That's where i hit them, Fen." A part of Dorothy was trying not to laugh from how Fen was acting, due to how laughing wasn't exactly good in this kind of situation.

"We're not lost! It's fine!" Fen exclaimed. 

"Fen its been six hours." 

Silence.

"Ok, maybe we're a little lost." They finally admitted as their eyes darted to the left. 

"Aren't you able to scan the area?" 

"Usually! But- sometimes it breaks? I dont know why! But we're fine without it!" The vibe Dorothy was getting from Fen was, first of all, they had litterally no idea what they were talking about. Secondly, they seemed embarressed. She looked in thought for a second. Then at the boiling magma behind her and back to Fen. 

"...What's that expression." Her face looked like she wanted to punch something (or someone) but also as if she wasn't sure who or what to punch. 

"I think you're overheated." 

"What." 

"The magma. Which means until we get out it won't work." 

"Oh no." Fen looked terrified. 

"D-don't panic I have a solution," Dorothy slipped her old (and slightly burnt) backpack off her back and onto the ground and stuck her hand in. Eventually, she pulled out a piece of old looking brown paper and a barely useable pencil, "I'll just, try to make a map." 

"This is stupid." Dorothy ignored Fen as she started to draw on the paper, and said drawing extended on for several minutes. Soon she pulled it up to Fen to show them. 

"See." 

"This sucks." 

"I-" 

"This looks like a corpse." 

"Shut up." 

"Dorothy what's that thing on the right." 

"A golem." Fen grimaced. 

"Are you sure." Dorothy looked like she wanted to punch and slap Fen at exactly the same time in one movement. 

"I'm no artist! I mine! Or buy rocks!" She exclaimed with a frown as she slapped the paper gently with the back of her hand to make her point, "I'm sure we can get by with this just fine!" She looked at it for a few seconds in silence. 

"Why are you-" 

"No nevermind. I can't even read this and I made it" She stated blankly. Fen let out a quick laugh. Suddenly she looked as if a lightbulb popped over her head. 

"I have an idea!" 

"What is it?" They looked super interested immediately. Dorothy began to take out her pressure bomb, then open the container that was supposed to hold water. She looked dissapointed. 

"...Maybe there'll be water to splash on you in my drill?" 

"You were going to wh-" before they could finish clear liquid splashed in their face.

"Did it work?" 

There was a moment, then, "It worked!" Both immediately felt relief wash over them.


End file.
